sherlockholmesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Directores de Elementary
thumb|300px|Claqueta del S2E22 Esta es la lista de personas que han dirigido uno o más episodios de Elementary. Michael Cuesta * 101. Pilot John David Coles * 102. While You Were Sleeping * 111. Dirty Laundry Rod Holcomb * 103. Child Predator Rosemary Rodriguez * 104. The Rat Race Colin Bucksey * 105. Lesser Evils David Platt * 106. Flight Risk Seith Mann * 107. One Way to Get Off * 117. Possibility Two * 123. The Woman * 217. Ears to You * 221. The Man With the Twisted Lip * 312. The One that Got Away * 318. The View From Olympus * 417. You've Got Me, Who's Got You? * 418. Ready or Not Andrew Bernstein * 108. The Long Fuse * 119. Snow Angels * 204. Poison Pen * 213. All In The Family Phil Abraham * 109. You Do It to Yourself Peter Werner * 110. The Leviathan * 121. A Landmark Story John Polson * 112. M * 114. The Deductionist * 124. Heroine * 201. Step Nine * 208. Blood is Thicker * 224. The Grand Experiment * 301. Enough Nemesis To Go Around * 305. Rip Off * 310. Seed Money * 319. One Watson, One Holmes * 324. A Controlled Descent * 401. The Past Is Parent * 412. A View with a Room * 415. Up to Heaven and Down to Hell * 424. A Difference in Kind * 501. Folie a Deux * 504. Henny Penny The Sky Is Falling Christine Moore * 113. The Red Team * 206. An Unnatural Arrangement * 307. The Adventure of the Nutmeg Concoction * 308. End of Watch * 313. Hemlock * 403. Tag, You're Me * 408. A Burden of Blood Guy Ferland * 115. A Giant Gun, Filled With Drugs * 209. On the Line * 216. The One Percent Solution * 223. Art in the Blood * 304. Bella * 311. The Illustrious Client * 316. For All You Know * 323. Absconded * 407. Miss Taken * 409. Murder Ex Machina * 413. A Study in Charlotte * 423. The Invisible Hand * 502. Worth Several Cities * 505. To Catch a Predator Predator Sanaa Hamri * 116. Details * 205. Ancient History * 207. The Marchioness * 220. No Lack of Void Larry Teng * 120. Dead Man's Switch * 112. The Diabolical Kind * 119. The Many Mouths of Aaron Colville * 302. The Five Orange Pipz * 309. The Eternity Injection * 410. Alma Matters * 414. Who Is That Masked Man Adam Davidson * 122. Risk Management Michael Pressman * 203. We Are Everyone * 404. All My Exes Live in Essex Aaron Lipstadt * 210. Tremors * 306. Terra Pericolosa * 321. Under My Skin * 406. The Cost Of Doing Business * 419. All In Helen Shaver * 214. Dead Clade Walking Jean de Segonzac * 215. Corpse de Ballet Michael Slovis * 218. The Hound of the Cancer Cells * 317. T-Bone And The Iceman * 322. The Best Way Out Is Always Through Lucy Liu * 222. No Lack of Void * 314. The Female of the Species * 422. Turn it Upside Down Jerry Levine * 303. Just a Regular Irregular * 315. When Your Number's Up * 411. Down Where the Dead Delight Ron Fortunato * 320. A Stitch In Time * 402. Evidence Of Things Not Seen * 416. Hounded * 420. Art Imitates Art * 506. Ill Tidings Alex Chapple * 405. The Games Underfoot * 502. Render, and Then Seize Her Jeremy Webb * 421. Ain't Nothing Like The Real Thing Categoría:Elementary